Much Needed Comfort
by TwoCentsForFree
Summary: On the 10th anniversary of Stone's death, Robin finds herself accepting support from the last person she'd ever think of wanting it from. Please R&Rno flames. Thanks.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the _General Hospital _characters---stupid rules, there's gotta be a loop hole somewhere...

Much Needed Comfort

On the tenth anniversary of Stone's death, Robin finds herself accepting support from the last person she'd ever think of wanting it from.

She thought of him every day, one way or the other; always stopping to wonder what life would be like with him by her side. There was a constant reminder of the love they shared---her HIV. As she somberly took the medicine that helped with the disease, she realized that wondering was all she could ever do; that in itself was a bitter pill to swallow.

Robin Scorpio and Stone Cates had been madly in love, once upon a time. It was the most amazing feeling she had ever experienced. The trouble had all started when Stone told her that he was HIV positive. She had waited until he was on his deathbed, dying of AIDS, to tell him that she, too, had contracted the virus. Robin was condemned to watch as the love of her life died right before her eyes. That was nine years ago; this was the tenth anniversary of his passing away.

"What's wrong with you?" She snapped back to reality to see Patrick Drake standing next to her.

"Hm?…oh, nothing, Patrick…nothing's wrong."

"Okay…if you say so," he answered. Robin resumed her activities but the hidden meaning behind the day kept haunting her. Patrick, meanwhile, was on a mission; he was determined to find out just what was wrong with the girl who had stolen his heart. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"This is Police Commissioner Scorpio," said the voice on the other end.

"Hi Mac, this is Patrick Drake. I'm calling about Robin."

"Robin…is she all right?"

"I don't think so…she seems very sad, very out of it today. I really want to help her, but I don't know how…and she won't tell me what's wrong. Do you know what's up with her?"

"Yes…I think I do," the man's voice took on a sudden tone of seriousness. "Patrick, did Robin ever mention anything to you about a fellow named Stone…Stone Cates?"

"No, sir."

"Robin and Stone were in love about ten years ago. Stone was the man by which she contracted HIV---he died of AIDS ten years ago today; she's probably still grieving…they loved each other, Patrick."

"Oh." The doctor felt a twinge of sympathy for her. "Thanks for the info, Mac…see you around."

"Bye." Patrick hung up the phone and went to find Robin.

She was nowhere to be found.

"Has Dr. Scorpio left yet?" Patrick inquired of Elizabeth.

"Uh…yeah, yeah she did. Why?"

"I just wanted to tell her something." He left the hospital and went home, trying her cell phone all the while. On the way, he passed the Port Charles cemetery. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw her car parked in front of the gate. Curiosity aroused, he pulled in. Sure enough, it was her. He snuck up behind her.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked.

"What the hell---?" she cried, jumping at the sound of his voice.

"Sorry I scared you; are you all right?"

"I'm fine---what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to be with you…do you wanna talk about anything?" Robin turned her back to him, quickly wiping a tear from her eye.

"No---there's nothing to talk about---now please…leave me alone!" Patrick wasn't willing to give up that easily.

"Are you sure?" he pressed. "We could talk about me, work…the weather, sports…me…TV, movies…Stone…"

"Huh? Why---how do you know about----?" Robin stammered. Patrick's voice mellowed.

"Mac told me about today and what it is for you…I'm sorry…is there anything I can do?"

"No," she said hoarsely, turning to face him. After a second, she said, "Why, Patrick…why do the ones that mean the most to you have to die first?"

"I don't know…maybe that's just His way of making it so that other people can come into your life," he offered, reflecting on the numerous times he'd cursed out loud over his mother's death, asking the exact same question and praying for an answer that never came...until Robin came into the picture and rocked his world to its very foundation. She broke down and Patrick drew her close and held her tightly for several minutes, long enough to make her stop crying, if only for the moment.

"I loved Stone," Robin eventually stated. "When he died…I thought I'd never be able to love again…but I can, thanks to you, Patrick Drake…"

"What'd I do?" _Yes, yes, yes! Now say those three little words…I-love-you! C'mon…say 'em! _

"You helped me realize that when one door closes, another opens…while I was helping you get Noah his transplant, I found out that I'm capable of risking all of what I stand for for someone else. I never thought I could do that…especially if I didn't love the one I was doing it for…know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I---I guess…" _She doesn't __love me? How could she not love me? _

"But you're really something, Dr. Drake. I might even be falling for you."

"Really?" _Whew…that was a close one! Ah ha…she does love me after all! _

"Mmm-hmm." She leaned her head on his shoulder, seeking the comfort she most desperately needed; he was happy to oblige.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll make it back home."

"Bummer…I was kinda hoping you'd join me for a pizza and a horror flick back at my place." Robin thought about it.

"Okay, lead the way."

Patrick watched as she walked back to her car and he lingered in front of the headstone.

"You coming or not?" she called back.

"I'll be there in a minute," he answered. Glancing one more time at the marker, he whispered, "You don't know how lucky you were, Stone…don't worry…I'll take care of her for you." Patrick then raced off to fulfill the promise he'd just made.

Please R&R---no flames, por favor.

Thanks.


End file.
